Sakura emarazada, ¿Quién es el padre?
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Sakura esta embarazada y nadie en la aldea sabe quien es el padre. ¿Quien sera el padre?¿Sasuke?¿Naruto?ooo.... Averigüenlo XD.Historia antes publicada pero sacda y no se porque .


"**Sakura embarazada, ¿Quién es el padre?**

**-Hablando-**

**Acciones, descripciones o narraciones.**

"**Pensamientos"**

**.-.-. back.-.-.-.**

**Inner Sakura**

**(Notas de autor y diálogos con mi Inner)**

**Capitulo 1: La verdad, el hombre que es el padre del hijo de Sakura.**

**Iba una hermosa pelirosa caminando por una de las calles principales de Konoha, la gente la miraba al pasar y comenzaban a murmurar sobre su embarazo.**

**O si, es verdad, Haruno Sakura, con ya 20 años de edad, estaba embarazada de 9 meses, y para ser francos nadie en toda la aldea sabia quien era el padre. Ni siquiera su familia, amigos o su sensei Tsunade, nadie.**

**Sobre quien podría ser el padre, Naruto estaba descartado, porque él era novio de Hinata. Rock Lee el no, era novio de Ten-Ten. Shikamaru no por era novio de Ino. Neji, Shino, Chouji y Kiba no porque ya tenía novia. Y el muchacho, él cual la pelirosa siempre estuvo enamorada, Uchiha Sasuke, no, porque él había vuelto a la aldea hace solo 5 meses atrás.**

"**Ya me tienen harta, me miran como si fuera una puta, simplemente no les puedo decir que el padre de mi hijo es..."**

**-Hola Sakura-Chan-Saludo una rubia, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.**

**-Hola Ino-Chan-Dijo esta sin mucho animo.**

**(N.A: Si en mi fic Sakura y Ino se llevan bien, después de que Sasuke se fue de la aldea, Ino se comenzó a fijar en Shikamaru, olvidando así su obsesión por Sasuke, por ende las rivalidades entre las dos desaparecieron y volvieron a hacer amigas nuevamente. Inner: Y para eso tanta explicación??. N.A: Cállate ¬.¬)**

**-Sakura-chan ¿Quiere venir conmigo a tomar algo?.-Pregunto la rubia.**

**-Esta bien Ino-Chan-Dijo Sakura sonriéndole y comenzando a caminar.**

**Fueron a una cafetería que estaba cerca de ahí, las dos ordenaron un zumo de naranja, el camarero se los dejo pero no sin antes ver el gran vientre de la joven Haruno, lo cual no paso a desapercibido por ella.**

**-Ahhhh-Suspiro la joven pelirosa.-Ya estoy harta Ino-Chan todos me miran como a una cualquiera.-Terminando de decir esto, tomo de su jugo.**

**-Pero Sakura-chan...Nadie sabe quien es el padre...-Dijo la rubia. **

**Ella fue la primera en saber lo del embarazo de su amiga, y cuando lo escucho se quedo en estado de shock y con los ojos como platos (N.A: Así o.O. XD Inner: No interrumpas por tonteras. .)**

**-Ino-Chan, el padre de mi hijo es el hombre que yo más amo en el mundo-Se sonrojo a más no poder al decir eso, terminando de tomar su jugo.**

**-Sakura-Chan ¿Me dirás quien es el padre?-Pregunto la rubia deseando que su amiga respondiera con afirmación.**

**-Esta bien Ino-Chan, el padre es...**

**-HEY!! SAKURA-CHAN-Grito un rubio hiperactivo cortando la conversación. Al acercarse a ellas...**

**-NARUTO, MALDITO!!-Ino lo golpea.**

**-Auchhh...-Se queja el rubio.**

**-Que sucede Naruto.-Pregunta Sakura sonriéndole.**

**-Lo que pasa, es que te venía a avisar que Kakashi-sensei llega hoy de su misión. Tú me habías pedido que te dijera ¿Lo recuerdas?.**

**-Si-El semblante de Sakura cambio de tranquilo a nervioso.-Gracias Naruto. Bueno adiós Ino-Chan después seguiremos nuestra conversación.-Terminado de decir esto desapareció al instante de la vista de sus amigos.**

**-RAYOS NARUTO!!-Otro golpe por parte de la rubia.**

**-Auchhhh.-Dijo sobandoce ahora sus dos chichones que le había dejado la rubia.-Ino deja de golpearme.**

**-BAKA!!ES QUE JUSTO INTERRUMPISTE CUANDO SAKURA ME IBA A DECIR QUIEN ERA EL PADRE DE SU HIJO!!-Otro golpe al pobre chico (Inner: Pobre Naruto. N.A: En todo caso Ino le esta matando las neuronas.)**

**-Perdón, perdón.-Dijo el próximo hokage sobandoce su adolorida cabeza.**

**Sakura llego a su departamento, ella vivía sola desde los 18 años. Se fue a su recamara y se acostó en su cama, mirando hacia el techo con la mirada perdida.**

"**Inner Sakura: Bien vamos Sakura, te has estado preparando para decirle esto desde que Tsunade-Sama te dijo de tu embarazo****."**

"**Pero rayos inner pensar a sangre fría lo que vas a decir a decirlo es un paso muy grande."**

" **Inner Sakura: Si pero tarde o temprano tendrás que decírselo."**

" **Pero que pasa si... ¿Durante estos nueve meses que estuvo en esa misión se olvido de mí? ¿O tal vez piense que lo estoy engañando y que mi hijo no es de él? o bien..."**

" **Inner Sakura: Deja atrás esos pensamientos, tú sabes cuanto nos quiere, él se esta exponiendo mucho por esta relación y a pesar de eso te confeso sus sentimientos"**

**Mientras seguía en conflicto interno con su inner, Sakura poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, hasta caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.**

**Cierto Peligris estaba frente a la oficina de la Hokage, por fin había llegado de esa larga misión de nueve meses, bueno la verdad ya estaba acostumbrado incluso a misiones más largas que estas, pero ahora tenía un motivo para querer regresar antes. **

**Golpeo la puerta y espero que hasta que se escucho un "adelante", entro y se situó frente un escritorio que tenía dos grandes torres de papeles.**

**-Hatake Kakashi reportándose, Tsunade-Sama.-Dijo entregándole un informe, al cual la rubia recibió y comenzó a ojearlo.**

**-Bien, por lo visto esa misión te resulto mas fácil de lo que pensé, ya que llegaste aquí en menos del tiempo estimado.-Dijo con una sonrisa.**

**-Hehehe. "Simplemente me apresure en llegar para estar con ella. Porque en si la misión fue una odisea" ¿Y bien me puedo retirar Tsunade-sama?-Pregunto apresurado el Ninja-Copy.**

**-Esta bien Kakashi te mereces descansar. Pero antes una pregunta.-Su semblante cambio a serio.**

**-¿Qué Tsunade-sama?**

**-Tú..¿Sabes si Sakura tiene algún novio?¿No te comento nada antes de que te fueras de misión?.-Dijo mirándolo fijamente.**

**-No Tsunade-Sama. ¿A que viene esa pregunta?.**

**-Lo que sucede es que mi querida pupila...esta embarazada y nadie en la aldea sabe quien es el padre.-Dijo con un tono de preocupación.**

**A Kakashi fue como si le cayera un balde de agua fría en la espalda. "¿Sakura?¿Embarazada? no puede ser" ese pensamiento invadió su mente**

**-Tsunade-Sama, ¿me puedo retirar?-Pregunto con un tono de voz neutro, su vista estaba perdida en algún rincón de la habitación.**

**-Si, retírate.- Diciendo esto, el ninja-copy desapareció en una nube de humo.**

**Se veía una figura de un hombre reflejada por la luz de la luna. Se dirigía al hogar de ella para que le explicara ciertas cosas. Al llegar al tejado en el cual estaba la casa de ella, busco la ventana que diera a la habitación y al encontrarla, entro por ella, como un ladrón.**

**Al estar ya dentro de la habitación se acerco a la cama en la que estaba ella durmiendo, su pequeña y dulce flor de cerezo, Haruno Sakura. **

**La observo detenidamente, su expresión al dormir le parecía muy angelical. Bajo su vista hasta el vientre de la pelirosa y ahí comprobó lo que le había dicho la quinta, estaba...**

**-Embarazada.-Esa palabra la dijo en un susurro, y parecía como si se le fuera el alma en tal palabra pronunciada, su hermosa y adorada flor de cerezo esta embarazada pero...¿De quien? **

**Se sentó con cuidado en la orilla de la cama sin hacer ruido. Su mente estaba divagando en quien podría ser el padre de esa criatura cuando...**

**-Te estaba esperando Kakashi-sensei.-Escucho que le hablaban desde su espalda. **

**Se voltio rápidamente para mirar frente a frente a la kunoichi, la cual estaba sentada sobre el colchón con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación.**

**-Sakura...-Dijo con un tono de tristeza infinito.**

**-No es lo que usted piensa sensei.-levanto la vista para mirar los ojos (N.A: Bueno en este caso ojo .XD Inner :Calla y continua la historia ¬¬)de su sensei.**

**-Je...¿Que es lo que pienso Sakura?.-Dijo mirando esos hermosos ojos jades.**

**-El hijo que estoy esperando es de usted...Kakashi-Sensei.-Dijo sonrojada como tomate.**

**-¿Eh?.-El Jounnin se quedo petrificado el hijo era ¿Suyo?.**

**-Como escucho el hijo que estoy esperando es suyo sensei...¿Acaso no recuerda la noche antes de que usted partiera a su misión?.**

**-Claro que la recuerdo Sakura...-Dijo el peli-gris en estado de conmoción.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**En un bosque a las afueras de Konoha, estaba una pelirosa sentada al lado de un árbol, no tendría más de 19 o 20 años. Estaba llorando, llorando porque nuevamente su amor no sería correspondido.**

**Ella ya no amaba al joven y frío Uchiha Sasuke, ya no, desde que la dejo en esa banca sola, aun después de que ella le confesara sus sentimientos y estar dispuesta a irse con él, sus sentimientos de amor hacia el habían desaparecidos.**

**Ahora su corazón latía por otra persona, la cual la había acompañado, después de que Sasuke y Naruto se fueran de la aldea, y con él había formado una amistad, ahora su amor pertenecía a Hatake Kakashi su ex -sensei y ahora mejor amigo.**

**Eso la hacia sufrir mucho más porque sabia que el ninja-copy nunca se fijaría en ella, que él solo la veía como su ex –alumna, y que el cariño que él sentía por ella, era él de un hermano mayor a una hermana menor (N.A: No puse de padre a hija porque seria muy raro XD. Inner: Termina de una vez de interrumpir por tonteras.) y ese hecho le destrozaba el corazón.**

**La lluvia comenzó a caer, a ella no le importaba, seguía llorando abrazando sus rodillas, cuando sintió una presencia y una voz familiar.**

**-No deberías estar aquí Sakura, te enfermaras.**

**-No se preocupe Kakashi-sensei. Ahora me iré a casa.-Dijo con un tono de tristeza evidente y levantándose de donde estaba, pero por un capricho del destino o como quieran llamarlo, se tropezó con una raíz del árbol, cerro los ojos esperando el golpe contra el suelo.**

**Pero lo que sintió fueron dos calidos brazos sujetándola de la cintura y el pecho del hombre el cual amaba. **

**Levanto la cabeza y se sonrojo a más no poder, solo unos centímetros separaban sus labios de los de su sensei, sus alientos se mezclaban, ella podía sentir el fuerte palpitar del corazón de su sensei, ya que tenía ambas manos en su pecho. **

**En ese momento ocurrió lo que la pelirosa jamás hubiese imaginado, Kakashi llevo una de sus manos a la mascara que tapaba su rostro bajándola de un tirón, se sonrojo más no poder, su sensei era realmente...hermoso, esa fina nariz, esas facciones tan finas, y esos labios que se veían tan apetecibles de besar.**

**En ese momento ocurrió lo que Sakura más soñaba, su sensei la estaba besando dulcemente, ella cerro sus ojos y abrazo al jounnin por el cuello, el por su parte la estrecho más contra su pecho, sujetándola por la cintura, no había ninguna separación entre ambos.**

**Sakura se sentía en el paraíso, Kakashi paso su lengua por sus labios como pidiendo permiso para entrar a lo que ella no se negó y los abrió enseguida, la lengua del peligris marcaba toda la cavidad bucal de la pelirosa como suya, sus lenguas jugaban entre si como si de dos niños se tratasen.**

**Para su desgracia se les termino el aire y se tuvieron que separar, la kunoishi estaba sonrojada, su primer beso se lo había dado él, Hatake Kakashi.**

**-Eso no debió ocurrir Sakura.-La soltó y subió su mascara.-Esto esta mal yo fui tu sensei, además yo soy mucho mayor que tú, Y aparte de eso...tú sigues amando a Sasuke.-Esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, le dolía recordar que el corazón de la pelirosa siempre le pertenecería a Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Él amaba a la chica desde hace algunos años, cuando comenzó a notar que ella ya era toda una señorita, pero no podía, más bien no se atrevía a decirle cuanto la amaba pues él sabia muy bien que Sakura siempre estaría enamorada del Uchiha. Pero sin importar ese hecho el siempre la cuida y vigilaba y en los días en que la veía llorar, sentía que la rabia lo invadía, ya que lloraba por alguien quien no valía la pena. **

**-Kakashi-sensei.-Se abrazo al fuerte pecho del ninja-copy.-yo te amo a ti... desde hace mucho tiempo que dejo de ser Sasuke...para ser tú quien ocupara mi corazón.-las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. **

**Kakashi por su parte estaba en estado de shock acababa de decir que lo ¿Amaba? , ella la mujer que le robaba el sueño, sus pensamientos y su amor ¿lo amaba?. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.**

**-Sakura... Yo también te amo como no tienes idea.-Dijo mientras la abrazaba.**

**-Sensei...Soy tan feliz.**

**-Venga vayámonos de aquí antes de que enfermemos.-Diciendo esto la tomo entre sus brazos y encamino sus pasos hacia la aldea.-¿Te voy a dejar a tu casa?.**

**-Si.-se sonrojo.-Por favor Kakashi-sensei. Y sería mucha molestia si...se quedara conmigo esta noche.**

**-¿Eh?.-El ninja-copy se sonrojo-Esta bien Sakura.-Dijo sonriéndole.**

**Al llegar a la casa de Sakura, entraron y la pelirosa bajo la mascara de su sensei y lo beso dulcemente. Este la abrazo por la cintura, Sakura desabrocho el chaleco del Jounnin, y comenzó a pasar sus manos por el bien formado pecho del ninja, él por su parte fue guiando sus paso a la habitación de la pelirosa.**

**Al llegar a ella, tendió suavemente a la pelirosa en la cama bajo su atenta mirada, comenzó a sacarle la blusa que esta llevaba desabrochando los botones uno por uno, hasta despojarla de esa prenda, se quedo observando los senos de la chica sujetos por un brasier rosa. Sakura se sonrojo a más no poder, ya que su sensei la miraba con la lujuria en sus ojos, en un acto reflejo intento esconder sus senos con sus brazos. Kakashi al notar esto sonrío tiernamente, y saco los brazos de Sakura de su pecho.**

**-No tienes porque esconderte.-Le susurro en el oído haciendo estremecer a la chica.-Eres hermosa.-Dijo besándola tiernamente.**

**Sakura se dejo besar y el sonrojo en su cara aumento en consideración. Ahora el peligris estaba besando su cuello, y claro daba un mordisco ocasional lo que hacia que la pelirosa gimiera de placer.**

**Ella deslizo sus manos por el bien formado pecho del peligris, y comenzó a subir la polera de este, Kakashi se dio cuenta de esto y se separo un poco de ella y levanto sus brazos para que le sacara esa prenda. **

**Cuando le saco esa prenda comenzó a pasar sus manos por el bien formado pecho del peligris dando algunos besos por los pectorales del ninja.**

**El por su parte comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la pelirosa suavemente, cuando dio con el broche del brasier se lo saco rápidamente y quedo observando los senos de la pelirosa. Cuando la despojo de esa prenda comenzó a besar dulcemente uno de sus senos mientras que el otro lo acariciaba dulcemente con su mano.**

**-Mmm...Kakashi-sensei.-Sakura sentía como la excitación comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella. Las caricias de Kakashi a llevaban a la locura.**

**-Tranquila mi niña.-Dejo su seno a un lado y comenzó a bajar dando pequeños besos por su vientre hasta llegar al extremo de su pantalón, le saco los pantalones y la bragas, quedando embelezada mirando el cuerpo desnudo de su pelirosa.**

**-"Parece un ángel"-Pensó el peligris. Sakura por su parte llevo sus manos al botón y al cierre del pantalón de peligris, desabrochándoselo, pronto el pantalón y los bóxer de Kakashi fueron a la historia dejándolo completamente desnudo, Sakura devoraba con la vista los anchos hombros, el pecho desnudo y la hermosa cara del ninja-copy.**

**Entonces cuando Kakashi creyó que Sakura estaba lista, se coloco sobre ella con mucho cuidado, y entrelazando sus manos con las de la pelirosa, una a cada lado de su cuerpo. En ese momento comenzó a penetrarla suavemente, cuando sintió que la barrera que obstruía su paso se rompió. Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por los hermosos ojos jades de la pelirosa.**

**-Shhhhhhh...-Dijo acariciando su rostro con su mano.-Tranquila pronto pasara el dolor princesa.- Termino diciéndole mientras le daba pequeños besos por toda la cara. Kakashi se quedo quieto dentro de ella esperando que se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro de ella.**

**Cuando Sakura sintió que el dolor desapareció hizo un movimiento con la cadera dándole a entender al peligris que estaba lista, Kakashi comenzó con embestidas lentas, pero las uñas de Sakura en su espalda lo incitaban a aumentar la embestidas salvajemente.**

**Ambos gemían sin control el nombre del otro, sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección. Kakashi intuía que Sakura no tardaría en llegar al orgasmo así que aumento más las embestidas. Los dos llegaron al clímax y al orgasmo a l vez derrumbándose en la cama.**

**Sakura se abrazo al pecho de su sensei y este la abrazo por la cintura, se cubrieron con las mantas de la cama.**

**-Kakashi-sensei te amo-Dijo quedándose dormida en los brazos calidos de su sensei.**

**-Yo también mi princesa.-Dijo besándole en la frente y quedándose dormido.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-Tú al día siguiente te fuiste a esa misión tan larga, y bueno después de unas semanas comencé a sentirme mal, tenía mareos, antojos y me desmayaba, entonces Tsunade-sama me reviso un día y me dijo que estaba embarazada.-Termino de decir esto mirándolo a los ojos.**

**Kakashi por su parte todavía estaba en estado ido, ella, la mujer que más amaba le iba a dar hijos, esa era una noticia que lo sorprendió bastante.**

**-Kakashi-Sensei. Diga algo.**

**-¿Qué quieres que te diga Sakura?.**

**-¿CÓMO QUE QUIERES QUE TE DIGA?. CUALQUIER COSA. DIME ACASO ESTAS MOLESTO.!!-Le dijo la joven con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, cerrando sus ojos, cuando sintió una mano limpiando los rastros de lagrimas. Abrió los ojos y vio al peligris mirándola tiernamente.**

**-No, no estoy molesto Sakura...Todo lo contrario hoy...me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.-Diciendo esto el Jounnin bajo su mascara y beso tiernamente a la pelirosa.**

**-Kakashi..Ya es hora...-Dijo con un tono de dolor.**

**-¿Hora de que?-Pregunto confundido.**

**-ES LA HORA EN QUE TU HIJO VA A NACER!!, LLEVAME AL HOSPITAL.-Dijo enojada.**

**-¿QUÉ?. Claro enseguida.-Tomando a la pelirosa salio por la ventana en dirección a hospital.**

**Cuando llegaron al hospital las enfermeras atendieron inmediatamente a Sakura llevándola a la sala de parto, una de las enfermeras se acerco a Kakashi el cual iba atrás de la camilla en que llevaban a Sakura.**

**-Señor lo siento no puede entrar.-dijo cortándole el paso al ninja-copy.**

**-El padre puede estar presente en el parto, ¿Verdad?-Dijo mirándola.**

**-Claro señor.-Dijo la enfermera confundida.**

**-Pues déjeme pasar yo soy el padre.-Dijo apartando a la enfermera y corriendo hacia la sala de parto.**

**-El señor Hatake ¿padre? Del hijo de la señorita Haruno.-Dijo atónita la enfermera.**

**Cuando Kakashi entro a la sala de parto vio que Sakura ya estaba preparada y que Tsunade iba a ser la matrona.**

**-Kakashi ¿Qué haces acá?.-Dijo Tsunade confundida.**

**-Es normal que el padre este presente en el parto de su hijo.- Dijo tomando una de las manos de la pelirosa la cual le sonrió tiernamente.**

**-¿Qué?-Tsunade estaba confundida pero un grito de dolor de sakura la saco de sus pensamientos y se preparo para el parto.**

**Sakura gritaba de dolor, sentía que todo su ser se partía, Kakashi estaba a su lado dándole la mano, ella solamente le apretaba la mano fuertemente mientras oía la voz de Tsunade.**

**-SE FUERTE YA LLEGA EL MOMENTO SAKURA, VAMOS PUJA.-Le dijo la Sannin.**

**-AHHHHHH!!.-Después de ese grito se escucharon dos llantos.**

**-Son mellizos.-Dijo Tsunade.-Un hombre, y una mujer.-Dijo envolviendo a las dos criaturas y pasándoselas a su madre.**

**-Kakashi mira que hermosos. Kakashi.. ¿Kakashi?.-En ese momento el ninja-copy callo al suelo desmayado por la emoción.**

**-Je...Vaya tipo no aguanta nada.-Dijo Tsunade con un tono de burla.**

**El ninja-copy poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, noto que estaba sobre una cama, miro a su alrededor y vio a Sakura acostada con dos bultos entre sus brazos y Tsunade al lado de ella.**

**-Vaya hasta que por fin despiertas Kakashi, estuviste dormido toda la noche.-Dijo Tsunade.**

**-Jejeje. Se podría decir que la emoción me gano.-Dijo levantándose de la cama, acercándose Sakura para ver a sus dos hijo.**

**-Jejeje Kakashi. Mira uno es un mini Kakashi.-Dijo Sakura sonriéndole tiernamente mientras le mostraba un pequeño bebé peligris, como su padre.**

**-Sí y la otra es una mini Sakurita.-Dijo acariciando los cabellos de la joven Haruno, mientras veía a su hija pelirosa como su madre.**

**-Kakashi.-Dijo Tsunade molesta.-Me dijiste que no sabías quien podría ser el padre y ahora me salen con que eres tú. EXPLICATE.**

**-Eh...Pues no hay mucho que explicar Tsunade-Sama con Sakura nos enamoramos y bueno ya ve.-Dijo rascándose la nuca.**

**-Además Sensei, Kakashi se entero anoche de que sería padre.-Dijo Sakura.**

**-BIEN KAKASHI ESPERO QUE TOMES TUS RESPONSABILIDADES, Y HAGAS FELIZ A SAKURA, PORQUE SI ALGUNA VEZ LLORA POR TI YO MISMA PATEARE TU TRASERO, ¿ENTENDISTE?.-Dijo Tsunade con un tono amenazador.**

**-Ha...Hai Tsunade-sama.-Dijo Kakashi con miedo.**

**-Bien ahora los dejo solos tengo que ocuparme de otras cosas.-Diciendo esto salio de la habitación.**

**-Kakashi y ¿Qué nombres les pondremos?.-Le dijo la pelirosa.**

**-¿El niño se puede llamar Sakumo?.-Pregunto el peligris.**

**-Claro, ¿Y por que Sakumo?.-Dijo la pelirosa con curiosidad.**

**-Mi padre se llamaba Sakumo.-Dijo sonriéndole.-Entonces deseo que mi hijo lleve el mismo nombre que mi padre.**

**-Bien, y la niña se llamara Megumi...Pues es una bendición.**

**-Bien.-Dijo Kakashi inclinándose hacia Sakura bajando lentamente su mascara para besarla, pero en ese momento.**

**-SAKURA-CHAN!!.-Naruto entro interrumpiendo el momento.**

**-Hola Naruto.-Dijo sonriéndole la pelirosa.**

**-Sakura-Chan enhorabuena.-Dijo Ino entrando detrás de Naruto.**

**-Felicidades sakura-san.-Dijo Hinata que estaba al lado de Naruto. Los demás fueron entrando a la habitación, y Sasuke se quedo en la entrada.**

**-¿Kakashi-sensei que hace aquí tan temprano? Conociéndolo pensé que llegaría más tarde.-Dijo Sasuke desde la puerta.**

**-Eso, eso Kakashi-sensei.-Dijo Naruto.**

**-Bueno chicos el ser padre es algo importante en la vida de todo hombre, y como tal no podía llegar tarde al nacimientos de mis hijos.-Dijo el peligris sonriendo.**

**-¿QUÉ? ¿SUS HIJOS?-Dijeron todos al unísono.**

**-Si.-Dijo Sakura.-Kakashi es el padre de mis dos hijos, Sakumo y Megumi.-Termino la pelirosa con una sonrisa.**

**Todos los chicos estaban impresionados y con la boca abierta, incluso el mismo Sasuke. Y para aumentar su sorpresa Kakashi bajo su mascara y le dio un apasionado beso a la mujer de su vida y a la madre de sus hijo, Haruno Sakura.**

**Ese día 30 de abril habían ocurrido muchas cosas, el nacimiento de los mellizos, saber quien era el padre del hijo de Sakura, verle el rostro a Kakashi-sensei, y la propuesta de matrimonio que le hizo este a la kunoishi pelirosa. O si ese era un 30 de abril que nadie olvidaría.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Koshimoto. Porque si fueran míos Sasuke estaría caput, bajo tierra. Naruto seria Hokage. Y Kakashi y Sakura serian un matrimonio feliz. **

**Inner: Yo no le conozco ¬.¬**


End file.
